Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle rim. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle rim with an improved braking surface.
Background Information
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. Most bicycle wheels have a hub portion, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub portion is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub portion and extend outwardly from the hub portion. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes.
In the past, most conventional bicycle rims were constructed of various metal materials. However, in more recent years, the bicycle rims have been constructed using composite materials to make them more lightweight. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,994, a bicycle rim has been proposed that has a continuously extending resin material covering a portion of an annular metallic rim member. One example of a bicycle rim that is made primarily of woven carbon fibers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,706.